


Welcome Back

by cocoyumu



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), This Is Not Romance (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, just pure fluff, sid is mentioned but doesn't appear, we dont talk about vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoyumu/pseuds/cocoyumu
Summary: Of silly nicknames, old friends and coming home.
Relationships: Farz Murphy & Reader, Farz Murphy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> technically Reader's gender isn't specified... but I'm a girl so that's what's written in mind uwu
> 
> buuuut it can be left purposely ambiguous, if you swing that way

Farz sighed, running a hand through his hair as he passed through the toll booth.

It’d been awhile since he’d come back to this place. He wondered how much had changed since then. He moved forward, green eyes darting around the station and the surroundings.

He didn’t hear the sound of running feet at first. By then, it was too late. He staggered forward as someone pounced onto him from behind.

“FUZZIKINS!” The person happily screeched right into his ear.

“GAH, (Y/N)! GET OFF!” He growled, struggling to maintain on his feet with your dead weight hanging off of him. “And what did I say about calling me that?! I’m not a fucking poodle!”

You laughed, but let go. The ‘nickname’ was a little joke between you two, particularly when you were feeling mischievious. You smiled, rolling back onto the balls of your feet. “So... hey, it’s been awhile.”

He looked at you, then looked away. “Yeah, no shit,” he mumbled.

You bit your lip. “How have you been?”

“...As usual. Living and stuff.” he replied evasively.

You sighed, knowing you wouldn’t be getting much else out of him. Farz could be really stubborn when he wanted to. Reaching down and nabbing one of the bags he’d dropped when you’d crashed into him, you started walking out of the station. “I was glad, you know, when I got your message.“

Farz caught up with you, a slightly peeved look on his face. “Yeah well, you’d kill me if I came back and didn’t tell you.”

“Aww, you know me so well!” You coo playfully, fluttering your eyelashes.

He simply rolled his eyes in response, snatching the bag back from you. You let him — you’d only taken it so he’d follow you, after all.

“So, how come I don’t see the others?” You twist around, seeing if you could spot any familiar faces.

“I only told you, (Y/N).”

You pull to a stop. “Wait, what?” You cross your arms, and glare at him. “Oh, c’mon! Everyone’s been worried sick. Especially Sid, I swear the guy’s grown more than a dozen grey hairs since. What with you dropping off the radar like that, we thought you went and got yourself killed or something.”

Farz came to a stop as well, grumbling beneath his breath. “That’s exactly why I didn’t tell them.”

You tilted your head. “Say what?”

“Those guys worry far too much.”

“And you’re saying I don’t?”

“No, but you’re the least likely to do something stupid.”

You furrow your brows. “I think I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should,” Farz replied tersely. He paused. “Why didn’t you tell them anyway?”

It was your turn to go silent. Finally, you shrugged. “I thought that if you wanted them to know, you would’ve told them yourself. Didn’t want to mess up whatever plans you had and whatnot,” you muttered, kicking at the dust by your feet. As it was, you missed the small smile that crossed his face.

“Yeah,” he agreed, walking on. “Exactly.”

You quickly caught up, walking alongside him. “So, where are you heading now?”

Farz frowned. “Probably a motel or something for now. The lease on my old apartment ran out ages ago.”

“Hmm,” you muttered, and pointed up to the evening sky. “It’s getting pretty late, though.”

“Yeah, why do you think I’m in such a hurry? I’m not sleeping on the streets my first day back,” he grumbled, quickening his pace.

A thought suddenly occured to you, and a cheeky grin spread across your face, “You could stay with me for the night,” you chirped.

He froze in place, like a deer in headlights, a fierce blush on his freckled cheeks. “A-are you fucking serious, (Y/N)?!”

You giggled, “I promise I won’t try to jump you in the middle of the night.”

“T-that’s not-!” He groaned, “(Y/N), you can’t just...” You looked at him with your best kicked dog expression, and he faltered. “Ugh, fine. Just for the night.”

“Yeah, that’s the spirit!” You shamelessly cheered out loud as you began to steer the path towards your own apartment.

“...hey, Farz?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re back.”

“Glad to be back too, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, my main motivation for writing this was to call him Fuzzikins
> 
> also, this is based on what Gatobob herself mentioned about a scenario where post-BTD2 Farz just cuts everything loose and goes back home


End file.
